Tres Aka
by nadaoriginal
Summary: Akane encuentra a una bebé que en un principio llega a creer que era Akari, pero cuando la verdadera Akari vuelve a casa, ambas llegan a una nueva conclusión de que esa pequeña desconocida es su nueva hermana. Oneshot.


**Advertencia: **Se ha comprobado científicamente que Yuruyuri es un anime yuri (no me digas), y que Akane está obsesionada con Akari (¡No te creo, no sabía eso!). Después de este oneshot leerán algo que tal vez ya ustedes hayan notado pero por si acaso lo escribo por curioso que es.

**Tres Aka**

Akane Akaza llegaba algo cansada a casa debido al ajetreado día que le había tocado, los estudios y demás menesteres la tenían agobiada últimamente pero eso le parecía que valía la pena porque esta vez pudo tener algo de dinero para comprar algo de comida para ella y Akari, aprovechando que su familia estaría fuera por un par de días a causa de unos asuntos de gran importancia, o al menos eso dijo su madre. Con el dinero que le sobra de las compras se va a una tienda donde compra otro de los doujin que tanto le gusta, redondeando así las cosas buenas que hacían de este día uno positivo a pesar de todo.

-¡He vuelto a casa!- anuncia una vez que ha cruzado el umbral de la puerta y se quita los zapatos para dirigirse directamente a la cocina.

Nadie le responde en ese momento, por lo que Akane intuye que se ha quedado sola, pero eso no le importa tanto. Tal vez Akari se quedó en la escuela o pasó antes por la casa de una amiga para estudiar, así tendría Akane algo de tiempo para hacer la comida y leer su doujin cómodamente, si no fuese por que al dirigirse a la sala a descansar un par de minutos encuentra un curioso bulto de sábanas en el sofá.

-¿Qué es esto?- Akane pasa su mano por las sábanas y queda impactada ante lo que ve- ¡Esto es imposible!

Dentro del bulto se encontraba una pequeña bebé de cabello rojo con dos bollos distribuídos a ambos lados de su cabeza y unos vivarachos y brillantes ojos violetas que Akane sólo era capaz de ver en cierta persona en específico.

-¿Qué significa ésto? Sólo en el anime la gente puede encojerse así, tú no puedes ser Akari- levanta con algo de temor el bulto y mira el rostro de la bebé-. Esto debe ser alguna broma, a lo mejor mi madre te puso para jugarme una broma y hacerme creer que tú eres Akari- la bebé mira a un lado sin prestar atención a la mayor de la hermanas Akaza.

Akane posa nuevamente a la pequeñita y sale a buscar a su madre, creyendo que ella podría estar escondida en algún lado de la casa. Revisa de arriba a abajo y no haya señal alguna de vida por lo que Akane se acaba rindiendo y busca otra vez a la pequeña. Debía haber algo, así que tuvo otra idea. Buscó el teléfono y llamó inmediatamente a su madre, pero el teléfono le indica que el número al que llamaba estaba fuera de cobertura. No estaba en casa.

Era una locura, era imposible, era inverosímil, era ilusorio. Akane estaba aterrada al sentirse que cedía ante la idea que esperaba desde el fondo que fuera totalmente errada: Esa bebé era Akari.

-¿Cómo pudo ser posible? ¿Acaso existe esa clase de magia? Debe haber algún error. Tal vez si llamo a Akari podría responder y me sentiría más aliviada.

Akane vuelve a tomar el teléfono y llama al teléfono nuevo de Akari que su madre le había regalado apenas la semana pasada, pero apenas empieza la llamada suena el ringtone que había escogido Akari para su celular. El susodicho teléfono estaba en el centro de la mesa del comedor.

La hermana mayor traga grueso, muy preocupada. Busca desesperada los números de las casas de sus amigas y empieza a llamar una por una. Primero llama a la casa de Chinatsu, pero quien responde es Tomoko para decirle que su hermana pequeña se había refriado y no fue a clases, además que tampoco había recibido aún visitas. La siguiente fue Kyouko, y en esa ocasión responde la madre de la rubia para decirle a Akane que ella se iba a quedar en casa de su amiga Yui. Llama a casa de Yui y recibe respuesta, pero la noticia que recibe no era la que se esperaba: Akari se había separado de ellas a mitad del camino y se había ido directo a su casa. Akane hace una última pregunta que reavivara su esperanza de que la bebé no sea Akari.

-Dime una cosa, ¿Akari llevaba su teléfono cuando estaban en la escuela?

-_Así es. De hecho Akari no dejaba de jugar con el teléfono durante el descanso, e incluso le había advertido que se fijara en el camino cuando salimos_\- responde finalmente Yui para la mayor de las desgracias para Akane.

-Bueno, muchas gracias y que tengas un buen día- cuelga el teléfono y mira otra vez a la bebé que estaba a su lado-. Entonces sí eres Akari- levanta a la pequeña y destapa sus bracitos por una nueva y desesperada idea que tuvo para probar que no era Akari-. Vamos a ver si te sabes esta... ¡Akariiin!- la pequeña levanta el bracito derecho y ríe, para sorpresa de Akane- ¡OH MY GOD! ¡Sí eres Akari de verdad! ¡No es un sueño ni una broma! ¿Qué voy a hacer ahora?

Akane se pone de pie y da vuelta de un lado a otro con la pequeña en sus brazos, obviamente sin tener la más mínima idea de qué hacer. Siempre le había parecido adorable su pequeña hermana, pero este cambio repentino era sencillamente demasiado como para asimilarlo. No podía dejarla en la habitación de su hermana porque desde allí difícilmente podría cuidarla, así que en algo nuevo logró pensar. Aún era temprano para cocinar, así que todavía no había problema, podría remodelar su propia habitación, guardando todos los posters y fotografías de Akari, escondiendo todas las cosas que la aludieran, sobre todo la ropa interior que le había robado, e incluso debería adaptar su cama para que también funcionara como cuna cuando la deje sola. Al menos contaba con todo lo necesario para hacerlo todo en cuestión de pocos minutos.

-Quédate aquí, Akari, voy a arreglar unas cosas y después podrás dormirte tranquila. Ya vengo- Akane se va a su habitación y empieza el cambio radical a su hábitat por el bien de su hermanita.

* * *

**Casi una hora después**

-A ver, abre la boquita que aquí viene el avioncito- Akane le estaba dando puré a la presunta Akari, y ella recibe gustosa lo que le daba la incestuosa por excelencia-. Eso sí esta rico, Akari. Oh mira, ya te lo comiste todo, eres muy obediente y tranquila para quedar tan pequeña, Akari, y por esa razón es que siempre te he querido de coraz...- de pronto se interrumpe y se queda de frente a la sonriente pequeña con bollos.

Estaba a punto de confesar los sentimientos que guardaba a su hermana, justo cuando tenía enfrente a una pequeña Akari que ya ni hablaba. En ese instante pensó en muchas cosas que habían ocurrido que las involucraba a ambas, y es entonces cuando empieza a sentirse algo arrepentida de prohibirle la entrada a su habitación aún si fuese para evitar que quedara traumatizada por lo que vería. Como su hermana pequeña que era Akari, merecía su sinceridad y que fuera más abierta, pues Akari no tenía reparo en mostrar su típica amabilidad y su cariño, algo que Akane disfrutaba como nada más en la vida. Miró otra vez a la pequeña y la cargó con cariño, revisó en su reloj y comprobó que en unos minutos tendría que llevarla a dormir, pues revisó en internet que los bebés pueden llegar a dormir entre dieciocho y veinte horas diarias, así que su pequeña consentida debía empezar a sentirse algo cansada.

-Akari, hay algo que debo decirte antes de que te duermas, así que presta atención, por favor- pide muy seria Akane a la somnolienta cachetona-. Tal vez no sea el momento adecuado para decirte algo como esto, pero desde hace mucho, mucho tiempo, he tenido sentimientos por ti. Nunca me he atrevido a decirte algo como esto por temor a que no lo pudieras comprender, pero ahora sé que mientras tenga una oportunidad siempre valdrá la pena intentarlo. Yo te amo, te amo con toda mi alma, siempre serás la primera a la que mis ojos han brillado con auténtica felicidad- la bebé le sonríe y le toca la nariz, haciendo sentir enternecida a Akane-. Por ti haría lo que fuera, estoy dispuesta incluso a dar mi vida si eso te permite estar bien y feliz. Tú eres mi razón de ser, por lo que si tú no estás preferiría morir- Akane empieza a besar con cariño la frente de la pequeña, cuando de pronto la puerta de la casa se abre y la verdadera Akari entra a la sala.

-Siento no dejar un aviso, onee-chan, pero es que me fui a comprar unas cosas que...- Akari se queda viendo a su hermana mayor besando en la frente a una pequeña desconocida- ¿Quién es ella, onee-chan?

Un breve e incómodo silencio se hace entre ambas hermanas, ninguna comprendía lo que estaba ocurriendo, y mientras más se estaban viendo entre ellas y a la bebé, más se estaban confundiendo.

-¿Eh?

-¡Onee-chan, no me digas que tenías una hija y no me avisaste!- Akari señala a la bebé entre preocupada y asustada.

-Claro que no, tú sabes que no tengo hijos, Akari- se defiende algo nerviosa Akane, y es entonces que otra idea se enciende en su mente-. Un momento, tú no conoces a esta bebé, ¿verdad?

-Pues no, onee-chan.

-¿Tú viste a nuestra madre cuando llegaste?

-Así es. Akari se cambió rápido porque tenía que comprar materiales para hacer un proyecto la semana que viene, y nuestra madre todavía estaba aquí y estaba revisando todo para el viaje que tenía que hacer.

-Esto no tiene lógica alguna- Akane se sostiene el mentón con una mano y mece a la pequeña ya dormida con la otra-. Tú no tienes ni idea de dónde salió la bebé, y en cuanto llego la encuentro en el sofá ¿No crees que...?- Akane deja en suspenso la pregunta porque sabía que Akari tenía la misma idea que ella.

-¿Nuestra madre fue quien la tuvo?- ambas ponen cara de WTF por pensar en que jamás se habían dado cuenta de nada.

-**¡Tenemos una nueva hermana!**\- exclamaron ambas al mismo tiempo viendo la bebé que aún dormía chupándose un dedo.

* * *

**Habitación de Akane**

Ambas hermanas se reunieron junto con la bebé y procuraron que se sintiera bien mientras dormía antes de empezar a hablar entre ellas. La noticia de que tenían una hermana nueva no era para nada algo fácil de digerir, principalmente porque jamás contaron con una señal o un aviso previo.

-Pensé que nos íbamos a quedar nosotras dos nada más- dijo Akari tomando asiento en la cama de su hermana.

-Por lo visto nos equivocamos ambas, pues yo pensaba igual a ti- ambas se quedan viendo un rato a la pequeñita con bollos y Akane voltea a ver los bollos de Akari-. Enserio creí que eras tú, es que en peinado y color de cabello se parece demaiado a ti, era tu viva imagen, y sus lindos ojos creí que eran los tuyos.

-No me puedo creer que esto pueda ser verdad- Akari se toca los bollos y luego toca los de su mini-me-. Supongo que ella debe tener un nombre, no creo que nuestra madre la deje sin uno.

-En ese caso debemos pensar en uno por si acaso, Akari- su hermana asiente y ambas piensan en un nombre-. Yo digo que se llame Akashi.

-A mí no me gusta ese nombre, onee-chan.

-Bueno, entonces pensaré en otro.

-¡Ya sé!- a Akari se le ilumina el rostro- Se podría llamar Sadako, un nombre bastante bonito.

-Así es, hasta que veas la película _Ringu _y no podrás penar en ese nombre sin visualizar a esa horrible chica saliendo de la pantalla de la TV- Akari no comprende lo que quiso decir Akane, pero igual vuelve a poner pose de pensadora.

-Tal vez la podamos llamar Hotaru, ese nombre también es bonito.

-No lo creo, debemos seguir nuestra tradición- niega Akane con un rostro lleno de misterio.

-¿A qué te refieres con eso, onee-chan?

-Yo me llamo Akane, y tú te llamas Akari. Creo que las tres haríamos juego si le escogemos un nombre que empiece por _Aka_ ¿No te parece, Akari?

-Oh, ya veo. Entonces lo que debemos hacer es...

-¡Eureka! Ya lo tengo- Akane se levanta de la cama y alza un puño al techo como si estuviese cantando victoria-. De ahora en adelante la llamaremos Akako, nuestra hermana más pequeña.

-Eso fue genial, onee-chan- Akari aplaude la propuesta de Akane y también se levanta- ¿Te imaginas el futuro para nosotras con una nueva hermana? Akari opina que sería sin duda genial.

-¿El futuro para nosotras? Eso suena interesante- Akane sonríe ampliamente a Akari y después se quita los lentes... perdón, eso lo hace Chitose, Akane sólo se sujeta el mentón y trata de imaginar ese futuro.

* * *

**Mente de Akane**

Una jovencita pelirroja con un peinado de dos bollos baja apresurada para no llegar tarde a la escuela. Justo en el comedor se encuentran unas Akane y Akari algunos años mayores comiendo totalmente relajadas.

-Buenos días, Akari onee-chan y Akane onee-chan- saluda con cariño la tercera hermana.

-Buenos días, Akako-chan, el desayuno está servido- invita Akari al lado de Akane.

-Debes levantarte un poco más temprano si quieres llegar a tiempo, Akako- dice Akane con un tono cargado de dulzura.

-Eso lo sé, Akane onee-chan, ya me lo dijeron mis amigas ayer, así que me voy a apurar- Akako se termina de un trago su jugo y acaba con su plato en cuestión de segundos-. De seguro me están esperando Yoko-chan, Yuu-chan y Tomoyo-chan, así que me voy, Akari onee-chan, Akane onee-chan.

-Cuídate, Akako-chan- se depide Akari antes de que Akako cerrara la puerta.

-Bueno, supongo que no hay otra cosa que hacer sino lavar los platos, Akari.

-Yo te ayudo, onee-chan.

Akari y Akane lavan juntas platos y vasos y los van llevando a sus respectivos lugares, hablaban sobre trivialidades para entretenerse y recordaban alguna que otra cosa. Una vez que terminan ambas se dirigen a la habitación en la que ahora coincidían Akane y Akari para dejarle a Akako una habitación propia.

* * *

**Habitación de Akane (y ahora también de Akari)**

La habitación de las dos hermanas mayores estaba igual que siempre: a lo largo del suelo y las paredes habían todas clase de cosas y fotos de Akako, del lado donde dormía Akane también había presencia de fotos de Akako, pero aún seguían predominando las de Akari. Del lado donde dormía Akari habían fotos de Akane, pero estas no eran fotos inocentes como las que Akane tenía, sino que estaban hechas más a conciencia de una relación incestuosa, por lo que varias fotos mostraban a Akane en ropa interior o incluso haciendo papel de striper para el gozo de Akari.

Akane y Akari se sientan en la cabecera de sus respectivas camas, toman las pantys robadas de Akako y se las ponen en la cabeza, toman un doujin que ahora les gustaba a ambas y empiezan a leer muy divertidas, esperando al día en que Akako siga sus pasos.

-No puedo esperar el día en que nuestra madre nos dé otra hermanita, onee-chan- opina Akari mientras daba vuelta a una página del doujin.

-No creo que algo así llegue a ocurrir, pero eso sí que sería un bonito milagro, Akari.

Ambas chicas ríen y luego se miran fijamente, dejan a un lado sus lecturas y se acercan mutuamente hasta que se abrazan de manera romántica.

-Aún cuando estamos esperando por Akako-chan, tú sigues siendo mi primer amor, onee-chan- dice Akari con tono empalagoso y transmitiendo toda clase de emociones por medio de sus hermosos ojos.

-Sin ti esto no sería posible, y por eso te amo, Akari- ambas hermanas acercan sus rostros hasta que llegan a besarse, y a mitad de ese beso Akane apaga la luz.

* * *

**De vuelta a la realidad**

-Qué hermoso futuro, tener a Akako no está nada mal, jejeje.

La cara de Akane era toda una oda a los sentimientos que la estaban invadiendo en ese preciso instante. Akari no comprendía lo que estaba ocurriendo, pero decidió no interrumpirla por si se trataba de algo importante. La idea de que Akari haga exactamente lo que ha hecho Akane hasta ahora era sencillamente tentador, no podía esperar a enseñarle todo lo que sabía, pero decidió que esperaría sólo un poco hasta decirle su verdad y enseñarle a seguir sus pasos.

La pequeña Akako de pronto empieza a llorar, por lo que Akari y Akane se alarman porque no tenían ni idea de cómo reaccionar ante esta situación. La primera idea curiosamente la llega a tener Akari.

-Tal vez Akako-chan tenga hambre, iré a buscar algo para darle, onee-chan- Akane asiente y Akari se va corriendo a la cocina.

En cuestión de dos minutos Akari ya estaba de vuelta con algo de puré del que había hecho Akane, ella lo recibe y empieza a darle a la Akako, pero ella lo rechaza. No tenía hambre.

-¿Y si tiene sed, onee-chan?- Akane asiente y Akari vuelve a correr a la cocina para traer un vaso con agua- Lo siento por no traer un biberón, pero es que no hay, onee-chan.

-No te preocupes, Akari, eso ya lo sé- Akane le dedica una tierna sonrisa a su hermana "mayor" (no sé de qué otra forma decirle)-. Al menos el agua no está muy fría, ahora se la voy a dar...

Akane le acerca con cuidado el vaso a Akako, pero ella no lo acepta y sigue llorando. Las hermanas Akaza estaban desconcertadas al ver que nada de lo que intentaban funcionaba en absoluto, la pequeña no pequeña no quería agua ni quería comer, así que tenían que pensar en algo más que pudiese estar necesitando la bebé, cuando una nefasta revelación cae sobre sobre ambas al mismo tiempo y empiezan a mirarse algo aterradas.

-Tal vez Akako-chan...

-Necesita un cambio de pañal.

El escenario no podía ser más horripilante en ese momento, ninguna de las dos tenía idea de cómo cambiar pañales ni nada parecido, aún Akane no recordaba si alguna vez se los había cambiado a Akari cuando eran pequeñas. Sólo sabían que la tenían muy difícil para solucionar este problema.

* * *

**Sala**

Las hermanas van algo agitadas y buscan algo para poder cambiar a la pequeña, acaban tardando casi diez minutos en los que la bebé no para de llorar con fuerza abrumadora y las hermanas sentían que el alma se les podría ir en cualquier momento por lo asustadas y desesperadas que estaban. Al final Akane recurre al plan final que consistía en llevar a la pequeña a la casa de algún vecino que las pudiera ayudar. Akari entiende la estratagema antes incluso de que Akane le dijera nada y busca las llaves para que su hermana sólo se centrara en sujetar a la bebé.

Y así las dos se ponen en marcha para ayudar a Akako.

* * *

**Dos horas después**

Akari y Akane estaban completamente rendidas, tiradas como cayeran sobre el sofá mientras Akako dormía plácidamente. Al final sí necesitaba de un cambio de pañales, y la vecina que las había ayudado les dio todas las indicaciones necesarias para que la pudieran cambiar eficazmente la próxima vez y les prestó una mochila con algunos pañales mientras esperaban al día siguiente para salir a comprar más. Ya se estaba haciendo de noche.

-¿Por qué nuestra madre no nos dijo nada para que pudiéramos prepararnos mejor?- pregunta de manera retórica Akari posando su cabeza en el hombro de su hermana mayor.

-Ojalá pudiera saberlo. Mamá nos la ha jugado de verdad esta vez- opina Akane que utiliza un brazo para cubrir a Akari y darle palmaditas de ánimo.

Akane había olvidado hacer la cena temprano para las dos, se había de pronto arruinado los planes que tenía para el resto del día. Akari y Akane se fijan un momento en Akako y esta despierta con una pequeña y tierna sonrisa que les hace pensar que a pesar de las penurias podría valer la pena todo el esfuerzo. Akane se levanta y se dirige a la cocina dispuesta a cocinar, más vale tarde que nunca como dice el refrán.

-Voy a hacer la cena, Akari, y si quieres puedes bañarte y llevar a Akako contigo.

-De acuerdo, onee-chan. Voy a bañarla y la dejaré limpia y preciosa como una verdadera Aka- ambas hermanas ríen por aquella ocurrencia, e incluso Akako también ríe como si lo hubiese entendido.

El resto de la tarde-noche sería mucho más ligera en comparación. Akane hace la comida y la sirve con mucho gusto, esperaba un ambiente romántico y esas cosas, pero Akari todavía no estaba preparada para ello, y eso lo sabía muy bien. Akari hizo todo lo que Akane le había indicado, y una vez que se seca y se viste pasa a la pequeña, dejando al final peinarla y hacerle los dos pequeños y bonitos bollos que la hacían tan abrumadoramente parecida a ella. A la hora de comer las hermanas hablan sobre cosas entre ellas y otras tonterías y querellas hasta que terminaron. Akari se ofrece para lavar mientras Akane se lleva a Akako a su habitación.

* * *

**Habitación de Akane**

Onee-chan, ¿puedo dormir con ustedes?- pregunta Akari ya con su pijama y la almohada listas.

-Supongo que no hay problema, mañana no hay clases por ser feriado y además es la mejor manera de pasar nuestra primera noche las tres- contesta alegre Akane acostando a la bebé en el centro de la cama.

Akari sonríe ampliamente y le da un abrazo a Akane antes de acostarse a un lado de Akako y hacerle cosquillas en la nariz y darle las buenas noches. Akane veía esto como un sueño hecho realidad: era la primera vez en tiempo que permitía a Akari dormir en su habitación, y encima ahora las dos tenían una nueva hermana con la que podrían compartir todo su cariño y procurarían que no le faltara nada. A modo de buenas noches le da un tierno beso en la frente a Akari y luego le da uno a Akako antes de cubrirse con las sábanas y así las tres dormían juntas por primera vez.

* * *

**Al día siguiente**

-...Akari, Akane, despierten ahora.

Akari es la primera en acatar aquella orden, y cuando sus ojos se acostumbran a la luz que entraba a la habitación lo primero que ve es a su madre sonriente en la puerta de la habitación.

-Buenos días, mamá. No sabía que ibas a venir hoy.

-Es que el asunto que atendí resultó no ser demasiado largo de tratar, tenía que visitar a una amiga que se había enfermado y tenía entendido que iba a ser al otro lado de la ciudad, pero fue mucho más cerca de lo que pensé y decidí venir a eso de las cuatro- la señora Akaza hace una corta pausa para ver a la bebé que estaba entre Akari y Akane-. Veo que rápidamente se acostumbraron a la pequeñita ¿eh?

-Sí, Akako-chan es completamente adorable, pero aún onee-chan y yo nos preguntamos porqué no nos habías dicho nada sobre nuestra hermana.

-¿De qué estás hablando, Akari?

* * *

**Sala**

-Entonces...- Akane sentía un agujero en su estomago que crecía a medida que pronunciaba cada letra- ¿Akako no es nuestra hermana?

-Claro que no, como si pudiera tener otra niña y que ustedes no se den cuenta- la señora Akaza ríe un poco y luego continúa-. Es la hija de una compañera de trabajo que me encargó su cuidado por una semana porque tenía que asistir al funeral de un pariente al sur del país, y su nombre tampoco es Akako, aunque debo admitir que ha sido un tierno detalle de parte de ustedes dos. Y por cierto les debo una disculpa por no dejarles la mochila que tenía sus cosas, seguro que tuvieron algunos problemas por ello.

Akari y Akane estaban totalmente perplejas y no tenían idea de qué otras cosas decir o hacer. Akari se sentía triste de ver que en realidad no tenía una hermana pequeña para cuidarla con el cariño y la dedicación de Akane, y la hermana mayor veía desmoronarse su visión de futuro para las tres, y es entonces cuando se le ocurre cierta pregunta.

-¿Pero porqué peinaste a la pequeña igual a Akari?

-Es que la niña me recuerda mucho a Akari cuando tenía su misma edad y no lo pude evitar- a las dos hermanas les sale una gota en la cabeza.

La mamá de Akari y Akane toma a la bebé en sus brazos y se la lleva un momento al jardín, mientras tanto las dos pelirrojas se queda en silencio hasta que Akari empieza a llorar y se abraza a Akane.

-Onee-chan, A-Akari quería que Akako fuera nuestra hermana- Akane le da unas unas palmaditas en la espalda y la abraza con cariño para consolarla.

-Yo también quería que Akako estuviera con nosotras como una familia, a mí también me duele saber que nada de esto fue verdad, pero aún nos tenemos a nosotras, ¿no crees?

Ambas lloran en silencio (o mejor dicho Akane era quien lo hacía en silencio, porque Akari no fue tan silenciosa), obviamente desilusionadas y en cierto modo destrozadas. La tercera Aka nunca existió en realidad, pero sabían que nunca iban a olvidar la experiencia de tener a Akako entre ellas, y ellas ahí dándole todo su afecto y conectándose poco a poco entre ellas. Akane veía a Akako como un puente por medio del cual Akari y ella pudieron estar más cerca entre sí, y a pesar de su tristeza agradeció que el destino les permitiera conocerla de esa forma.

De ahora en adelante Akane sería más abierta a su hermana y rogaría más que nunca por su bien, aún si jamás la llegase a corresponder.

-Akari, hay algo que debo confesarte.

-¿Qué cosa es, onee-chan?

-Estoy enamorada de ti, Akari- la aludida tarda dos segundos antes de comprender lo que dijo Akane y quedarse de piedra-. Todo este tiempo fui yo quien te había estado robando tu ropa interior de cangrejitos pero no te dije nada porque me apenaba que lo supieras- Akari sigue viendo petrificada a su onee-chan-. Sé que todo esto puede ser impactante para ti, también fue difícil para mí decirte algo como eso, pero gracias a Akako me he armado de valor para encararte y decirte la verdad y ahora deseo que lo sepas todo aún si no me correspondes.

-Onee-chan...- Akane estaba lista para todo, ya no tenía miedo, pero tampoco sabía lo que venía- ¡Eres una tonta, onee-chan! ¿Porqué no me dijiste nada de que me robabas mi ropa interior? ¡Y yo estaba toda preocupada porque creía que alguien malo entraba a mi habitación y se las robaba, pero no me atrevía a decirle a nadie para que no se burlaran de mí! ¡Buahhhh!

-¿Eh? ¿Pero qué hay sobre que me acabo de confesar?

-¡Por mí está bien que lo hagas, pero lo de mi ropa no se hace, onee-chan mala! ¡Buaaahh!

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo, ya mismo voy y te devolveré tus pantis, Akari.

-¡Y que no se repita eso llevarte mi ropa interior sin decirme nada!

A Akane le salía una gota en cabeza porque eso fue totalmente inesperado para ella, pero al menos no salió tan mal como siempre había creído. No era nada grave sin solución, todo se solucionaría devolviéndole todas sus prendas y haciendo una comida deliciosa y Akari volvería a sonreír como si nada. Akane volvía a sentirse esperanzada de que ese sueño pueda ser cumplido, con o sin Akako.

* * *

**Fin**

El título curiosamente tiene un juego de palabras, pues mientras se entiende que **Tres Aka** viene a señalar a las tres "hermanas" Akane, Akari y Akako, pero a la vez se podría entender como "Tres rojas" igual que el color del cabello de las dos Akaza y la OC. Apenas tuve esta idea me apresuré a escribirlo para dejarlo a su vista, espero de todo corazón sus reviews y sus marcados en favoritos y seguimiento (no tanto lo segundo, después de todo es un Oneshot).

Hasta otra


End file.
